A Whisper and a Clamor
by Sally White
Summary: Clap your hands, all ye children. There's a clamor in your whispering. Clap your hands, tonight. Hear what the silence screams. Clap your hands now, all ye children. There's a clamor in your whispering tonight. - a tale of growing up and realizing what love really is.
1. Chapter 1: Bedside Resolve

**Hello, all! And welcome to my first fanfiction for Adventure Time! I've been a fan of the show for a few months now, and I absolutely adore it. I know that this pairing is pretty rare in this fandom, but I really love it and I just had to write a fanfic for it. If it's not your cup of tea, I totally get that. But please be respectful and don't leave hateful comments. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Sadly.

**A Whisper and a Clamor**

**By: Sally White a.k.a RDH**

**Chapter 1: Beside Resolve**

It all starts with a whisper, one moment of true clarity.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive. Please…"_

And just one little whisper can grow and turn into a roar in your head, a longing that can't be eased with just one touch.

_"Ah!"_

_"Oh gosh, I'm sorry-!"_

_"No no, it's okay! I liked it…"_

_"Oh…"_

But, if not approached with caution, it can lead to disaster…

_"C-…can I?"_

_"Yes…please…!"_

All it takes is one look, one touch, to become addicted.

_"Oh my god! Oh my god!"_

_"Yes, right there! Right there!"_

And remember, children…

_"I'm gonna-!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Can I-?"_

_"Yeah!"_

It only takes one time…

_"FINN!"_

_"FIONNA!"_

For the ultimate consequence to happen.

_"We can't tell anyone what happened. It was a mistake. It can't happen again._

_"…yeah. Won't happen again…"_

* * *

"Fionna? Are you okay, sweetie?"

The only sound that could be heard in the treehouse was the retching and groans that came from within the bathroom. Cake the Cat winced as all she could do was stand at the closed door and try to convince the girl within to let her in. So far, the feline had had no luck in doing so. The girl had been locked in there all morning, refusing to let her sister in.

Cake sighed and leaned back against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. The feline was so worried for her sister. This was not the first time that Fionna had gotten sick, oh no. For the past week this had been happening, again and again, each morning and sometimes through-out the day. The girl kept insisting that she was fine, but the cat knew better. There was something serious going on here.

BMO came up to the cat and sat down across from her. "Cake, is Fionna going to be alright?"

"I dunno, BMO. I just don't know…"

Finally, there was the sound of the toilet flushing, and the door opened. Cake yowled and fell back on the floor as her leaning post was taken away from her. She stared up into the human's blue eyes, which looked down at her inquisitively.

"Cake? What are you doing on the floor?"

The cat quickly stood up, smoothing down her ruffled fur. "I wasn't! I mean, I wasn't originally." She shook her head and turned around to take the girl's hands in her paws. "Fionna, I'm worried. This has happened for the past week. Please, let's take you to Gumball and have his doctors check you out."

"No," the human girl denied immediately, shaking her head. Her eyes had a look of…panic? Guilt? In them, which made the cat suspicious. But of course she knew better than to try to confront her sister about it. She wouldn't have told the truth, anyways. "I'm fine, really! It's just a stomach bug. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow."

"You say that every time!" Cake threw up her paws in exasperation. "Girl, there's something wrong with you! I'm worried, BMO is worried!" She gave Fionna a stern look. "Just let me take you to the doctor. Please."

Fionna still looked hesitant, but she could see just how upset this was making her sister. She sighed, her shoulders going limp in defeat. "Alright. But I'm only doing this to prove to you that nothing's wrong."

Cake threw her paws once again. "Whatever! Let's just go so that we can help you stop throwing up! It's gross to listen to, you know!"

"Then don't stand right outside the door," Fionna laughed as she made her way down the ladder to their door.

* * *

Prince Gumball was surprised to see the girls—and BMO—at his door, but he of course welcomed them in. When Cake explained what was going on, he had Fionna rushed to see Doctor Prince at once. The doctor had the prince and the cat wait outside as he and his nurses examined the human girl. Prince Gumball sat and waited while Cake paced back and forth. She couldn't help it; Fionna was her sister, and she was just so worried. What was going on?

Finally Doctor Prince came back out with a smile on his face. "She's fine."

Cake let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Gob." Then her expression turned serious. "So what's been making her so sick? Is it a stomach bug?"

The doctor stopped, a puzzled expression on his face. "You mean she hasn't told you?"

Cake blinked. "Told me what?"

* * *

Fionna sighed as she sat on the examination table, kicking her feet back and forth. Doctor Prince should have been done talking to Gumball and Cake by now. Why hadn't they come to see her yet? She flopped back and let out a groan. Her stomach still felt sour. She reached down to place a hand on it, willing it to stop hurting. This sucked…

Cake came into the room, a grim look on her face. Fionna sat up and grinned at her sister. "Finally! What took you so long? What did Doctor Prince tell you?" She smirked smugly. "I told you that I was fine."

"Fionna, why didn't you tell me?" Cake demanded, a hurt look in her eyes. "You could have told me! I would have understood! I mean, I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed in you, but you are growing up and starting to discover your hormones and such—but still! You could have told me!"

"Whoa, what?" Fionna blinked at her sister, a look of confusion on her face. "Cake, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Cake's turn to blink. "Wait. You mean that you don't know?"

"Know what?" Fionna was really starting to get tired of this. "Cake, what's going on?"

The cat took in a deep breath, walking over to her sister and taking her hands in her paws. She looked into the girl's blue eyes, trying her best to stay calm. "Fionna, Doctor Prince said that you're fine. But you have to be more careful in the future. Start coming for regular check-ups and probably stop fighting bad guys."

"What?!" the human exclaimed, yanking her hands away. The look on her face became angry. "Why?!"

Cake reached up to set her paws on the girl's shoulders. "Fionna…you're pregnant."

**Dun dun dun! The secret is revealed! And I think we all know who the father is. But how will she tell him? Just wait and see! And please review to let me know what you think! Peace – Sally White **


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Mine

**Hello, again! I know, two chapters in one, holy cow! But my muse for the story is really strong right now, I'm going to write it while I still have it in mind. I don't know how many chapters it's going to have, nor do I know how often I will update. But I do plan on trying to finish this. It's pretty much my pet project. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time. Sadly.**

**A Whisper and a Clamor**

**By: Sally White a.k.a. RDH**

**Chapter 2: Baby Mine**

_Pregnant._

All it took was one word to send the adventuress into a state of full-blown panic. She started to hyperventilate, and Cake hurried to grab a paper bag for the girl to breathe into. The cat tried to help Fionna calm down, reminding her that getting upset wasn't good for the baby. Of course, this only proceeded to send the girl into another panic-attack, and at that point Cake ran to go get Doctor Prince and Prince Gumball.

Once she was alone, Fionna tried to get herself together. But the fact that there was another living being inside of her…it was just too much for the girl to be able to handle. She was only sixteen! She was supposed to worrying about dating boys that Cake didn't like and about what monsters she was going to fight. She wasn't supposed to be with child!

Pregnant…Gob. She shuddered as the word went through her mind once more. She laid down on the examination table on her side, drawing her legs up to her chest. Unconsciously, one of her hands went down to lay on top of her stomach. There was really another little being in there…another little human…

Human…

She gasped and sat up suddenly, looking down at her stomach. There was another little human inside of her. Not a Hyoomun, a real human child. Her eyes filled with tears which she quickly tried to blink back. She had a chance to help repopulate the world…

Cake came back into the room with Doctor Prince, Prince Gumball, and BMO following her. The cat went over to her sister and curled around her, rubbing the girl's back. Doctor Prince checked the human girl over once again, though since she was obviously calmer there really wasn't much need. BMO managed to climb up on the table and sat beside Fionna, oblivious of what was going on.

Prince Gumball looked at Fionna with an expression that she couldn't quite decipher. But it was enough to make Fionna cover her stomach with both of her hands. She looked back at him, her eyes daring him to challenge her.

"So…I hear that you're expecting," Gumball said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose that congratulations are in order."

Fionna blinked. Well, she hadn't expected that. "Erm…thanks, PG."

"Who's the father?" he asked her, raising and eyebrow at her.

This caused everyone in the room to go silent. Fionna gulped softly. Well, this was going to come out sooner or later. She supposed that sooner was better than later in this situation.

The human girl sighed and looked at Cake, who was looking at her inquisitively. "Cake, we need to go to Ooo."

* * *

Finn laughed as Jake leaped at him, a blow that he easily dodged. "C'mon, Jake, you can do better than that!" He pinned the dog to the floor, his arms around his neck.

"Hey hey hey!" Jake yelped, tapping out. "Uncle, uncle!" He both pouted and glared at his brother over his shoulder. "That's not fair, man! I, uh, I just ate! Yeah! So everything is still settling!" He managed to get out Finn's grasp and rubbed his stomach, trying to accentuate his point.

Finn rolled his eyes, but decided not to question it too much. "Whatever, dude." He jumped to his feet and stretched, cracking his back and his neck. "Man, I'm so bored! There hasn't been anything interesting going on."

"What about that mission Bubblegum sent us on this morning?" Jake asked, looking up at the boy from his seat on the floor.

Finn made a raspberry noise with his lips and tongue, a sour look on his face. "No offense to PB or anything, but her missions have gotten really…boring lately."

Suddenly there was a knock and Finn jumped down the ladder. "I got it!" He did a flip over to the door and opened it. He grinned wide when he saw who was standing on the other side of it. "Fionna! Cake! Hey, guys!"

He surprised by the glare that Cake gave him and how she basically pushed him out of the way to go inside. He blinked but shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with it right now. He looked at Fionna, a huge grin on his face. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Fionna asked him, then glanced over her shoulder. "Outside. Alone."

He blinked but nodded, not thinking much of it. "Yeah, sure." He called over his shoulder, "Jake, I'm heading out for a bit! Keep an eye on the house while I'm out, okay?" He stepped outside and closed the door behind him before grinning at Fionna. "So! What do you wanna talk about?"

"Not here." She looked around and pointed to a random tree a few yards away. "Let's talk over there."

"Ooooookay," the boy agreed, starting to get curious now. What was so important that Fionna had to drag him out of the house to talk about? He figured that it must be pretty important for her to come to Ooo.

The two of them walked over to the tree and Fionna sat down with her back against the trunk, drawing her knees to her chest. She looked…nervous? Finn couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was going on? Was she hurt? Was someone threatening her? The thought made him clench his fists tight.

Finn sat down beside Fionna, throwing his arm over her shoulders. He ignored the blush that came to her cheeks when he did this. "Fionna? What's going on? Are you okay? Has someone hurt you?"

The human girl shook her head, finally looking at him. "No, Finn. No one's hurt me. You know that I can take care of myself." She grinned and made a muscle, patting it in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It did make Finn grin, and his whole body visibly relaxed. He kept his arm around her shoulders, though his hold on her loosened. "Yeah, I know. But seriously, what's up? You looked worried or something."

Fionna took in a deep breath, as if readying herself. She looked into his eyes, as if trying to measure how he was going to react. Finn prepared himself for anything. He was going to help her no matter what was going on.

Finally, she opened her mouth. "Finn…I'm pregnant."

The human boy blinked. Then blinked again.

Then promptly fainted.

**Cat's out of the bag now! What lies in store for our young readers? Tune in next time to find out! Please remember to read and review to let me know what you all think. Peace – Sally White**


	3. Chapter 3: It Takes Two

**And one more chapter for the day before I call it quits! ^^ This story really has me by the throat! It's practically writing itself! It's really awesome! If you want to hear some of my inspiration for this ship, go listen to I Wanna Party (Hot Wings) from the movie Rio. And also, go listen to My Junk, The Word of Your Body, I Believe, and The Guilty Ones from the musical Spring Awakening. They're all worth listening to, trust me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Sadly.**

**A Whisper and a Clamor**

**By: Sally White a.k.a. RDH**

**Chapter 3: It Takes Two**

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"He got her pregnant!"

Cake paced back and forth in the boys' treehouse, her tail fluffed out and the fur on her back standing up. She growled as she went back and forth, her claws out as she slashed at the air, pretending that they were Finn's face.

"How could they do this? They're just kids! They're supposed to be trying to figure out what they wanna be when they grow up, not having sex!" The cat hissed and slashed at the air once again. "It's weird!"

Jake sat down on the couch, one paw on his chin and the other crossed over his chest. "Well…I guess we really should have seen this coming, really." When Cake gave him a questioning glare, he went on, "I mean, they're both at that age where hormones get all funky and their libido sky-rockets. Besides, they're both the only two humans left in their worlds. Finn sure couldn't get it in with Flame Princess—"

"And neither Marshall Lee or Gumball would even think of touching Fionna," Cake finished with a sigh. She flopped down on the couch beside Jake, trying to calm herself down. "So I guess you're right. We really should have seen this coming. And maybe we should have kept them away from each other…"

Jake shook his head. "Nah. It's probably better that they got it in with each other. I mean, can you even imagine what they would do if they didn't have each other?"

The cat shuddered, putting up a paw. "Ugh, okay, I did not need that picture in my head."

The dog shrugged. "I'm just sayin'." He got up and made his way over to the kitchen. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna make myself a sammich. You want anything?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

He shrugged and started to get things out for a sandwich. "You're loss."

Cake sighed once again, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I can't just blame this on Finn. It takes two to tango, after all." She put a paw on her chin, thinking. "Fi is about a month along…when did they even have time to do…that?"

"I dunno," Jake said, making his sandwich. Not his best creation, but hey, he could only work with what he had. "Probably some night when we were both out."

The cat gave him a 'well no duh' look. Then her ears perked up as her eyes went wide, making a snapping noise with her paw. "I think I know when! I had a date with Mochro about a month ago, and when I got back Fionna wasn't home. In fact…she didn't get home until the next day…" She shuddered, not wanting to think about why Fionna had been so late coming home.

Jake made his sandwich and took a bite, turning back around to look at Cake. "Well," he said around his food, "I'll say this for Finn." He swallowed the bite and grinned wide, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "He got some!"

"Oh, shut up!" Cake yelled at him, throwing a pillow at him.

The dog just laughed.

* * *

"Finn? Finn!"

Fionna panicked when the boy fainted on her, and she was immediately at his side, trying to shake him awake. "Finn! Wake up!" She patted his cheeks, and when that didn't work she drew her hand back and slapped him across his face.

This seemed to do the trick, since his eyes opened and he cried out with pain. "Hey!" He sat up, rubbing his red cheek. He pouted at her. "Was that necessary?"

"You weren't waking up!" Fionna snapped, her hands thrown up in exasperation and her eyes narrowed at him. "I didn't know what else to do!"

Finn sighed reached up to take her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Calm down. I didn't mean it." He let go of her hands and leaned back against the tree. "Geez, I wonder what made me pass out like that."

"I told you that I'm pregnant," Fionna stated bluntly. When the boy started to go pale she reached over to grab his arm. "Don't you faint on me again! I need your help, Finn." She let go of him and leaned back against the tree as well, right beside him.

Finn took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "So…is it mine?"

She nodded, looking at him. "Yeah. You're the only one that I've…you know…" She looked away, her cheeks red from just the thought of it.

Finn reached over, slowly and hesitantly taking her hand in his. When she looked at him, he gave her soft and tiny smile. "I'm actually really happy to hear that. I mean…" He tried to figure how to word this without seeming too vain or selfish. So far, he couldn't come up with anything.

Fionna smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I know what you mean. And, really, I'm glad that it's yours, too." She let go of his hand and placed her hands on her still-flat stomach. "In fact, I'm really glad. Cuz, with both of us as its parents, it'll be human." She looked up into his eyes. "Just think about it, Finn. This kid'll be human. Completely human."

Finn blinked then his eyes went wide with realization. "Oh my Glob…" He grabbed her shoulders, a huge smile on his face. "It'll be human! Fionna! We can bring humans back!" He pulled her into his arms, just so elated at that moment.

The girl laughed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. She enjoyed just being there, in his arms. Not that she was going to tell him that. But she let him hold her…perhaps for too long. A thought hit her and she quickly pulled away from him.

"Finn…" She took in big breath, trying to ready herself for what she was about to say. "You know that you don't have to be with me just because I'm pregnant with your kid, right?"

He blinked at her, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" She stopped for a moment to put her thoughts together. "I mean that you don't have to, like…date me and junk just because of this. I mean, obviously I want you to be a part of the kid's life, I'm not gonna keep you from your own kid. But—we don't have to try to force ourselves to be romantic and junk just because of this."

The boy's face was unreadable as he looked at her. "Oh. Yeah, I get what you mean. It's cool, really." He gave her a small smile. "But you do realize that I'm probably not going to let you out of my sight during the…the…" He struggled to say that word.

"The pregnancy," the girl finished for him, smirking softly. It was almost endearing how awkward he still was with her. "Yeah, I figured." She sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "What are we gonna do?"

Finn let out a breath and reached over to take her hand again. "Well, you've still got like 8 months left, right?" When she nodded he went on, "So how about this? The first four months you stay here in Ooo with me, and the last four months I'll go and stay in Aaa with you?"

"But what about the Ice Queen?" Fionna asked him. "If I just go, she'll go on a prince-stealing spree! I can't just leave all the guys to get stolen by her."

Finn thought for a moment, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. Fionna wasn't sure he even realized that he was doing it, but she didn't really mind. It sent small shivers down her spine, and it made her smile.

Finally, Finn opened his mouth. "How about I talk to her? You know, try to reason with her. See if I can't convince her lay off stealing princes until the kid is born." He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually saying that."

"How do we know it'll work?"

He shrugged. "We don't. But it's worth a try, right?"

She sighed, making a displeased face. But she finally nodded. "Alright. I guess we can try it."

Finn gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. It'll all work out, you'll see."

**Will the Ice Queen be able to understand? Will she agree to hold off on stealing princes until the baby is born? Find out next time! Peace – Sally White**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time in Forever

**Hello, friends! I am back with another chapter of this great story! I think that updates will be a little slower from now on, but I promise that I will try my best to update as often as I can! And I am sorry if the story seems to be going a little slow, but it will get better, I promise! I'm still planning things out in my head. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Sadly.

**A Whisper and a Clamor**

**By: Sally White a.k.a. RDH**

**Chapter 4: First Time in Forever**

The Ice Queen sighed as she looked out of a window of her castle, her elbows resting on the ledge as she did. "Man…it's so boring." She pouted, resting her cheek against her fist. "How come no one comes to see me? I wouldn't mind some company…"

One of her penguins came up to her and tugged on the skirt of her dress. "Wenk."

"Not now, Gunta, mommy's having a pity party," the woman tried to shoo the flightless bird away, not taking her eyes away from the outside.

The penguin kept tugging and making noise, trying to get the attention of the white-haired woman. Ice Queen scowled and looked down at the bird. "Gunta, what did I just say? Mommy doesn't want to deal with you right now!"

The penguin kept at it, though, and finally the Ice Queen turned to glare down at it. "What?"

"Wenk." The Penguin pointed at the door, and that was when the Ice Queen heard it.

_"Ice Queen? Ice Queen!"_

"Fionna and Finn? What are they doing here?" The white-haired woman picked up her skirts and hurried to the door, running down the hall and down the stairs to meet the two humans. She fired up her ice powers in her hands, ready to attack if they had come here to attack her. Though she saw no reason for them to. She hadn't done anything today! At least, not yet…

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, keeping her hands with her powers in front of her, for protection. She had been kicked by Fionna before and it had hurt, and she had no intention of getting kicked again.

Finn stood in front of Fionna, his hands held up. "Whoa, easy there, Ice Queen. We're not here to start a fight with you. We need to discuss some bizz with you." He turned around to look at Fionna. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"I will," the girl said, stepping around him to face the Ice Queen.

The white-haired woman tilted her head to the side, curious now. "Alright, I'll bite. What's going on with you two?"

"Ice Queen, we need you to hold off on prince-stealing," Finn blurted out, then covered his mouth with his hands. "Oops. Sorry, Fionna."

"Dummy, I told you that I would tell her!" Fionna glared at him, then sighed, looking back at the Ice Queen. "Look, like he said, we need you to hold off on prince-stealing. At least for the next eight months."

The Ice Queen blinked. "What? What are you talking about? The next eight months? Wha-?" Then suddenly it hit her, and her eyes went wide. She stared between them, back and forth. "Oh my Glob…" She pointed at them, one then the other. "You—and you—oh my Glob!" Her eyes were wide. "You got her preg-!"

"Shhhh!" they both shushed her, waving their hands at her. They looked at each other, then back at her.

One of the penguins waddled up to Fionna. "Wenk!" It pulled on her skirt, trying to lead her over to a chair. Apparently they had some mother instincts in them.

The Ice Queen sighed and gestured for them to follow her. "Come on. Why don't we go talk in another room?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ice Queen set her cup of tea down, linking her fingers together on her lap. "You two did the do and now Fionna is pregnant, and to keep any risks for the baby down, you want me to just hold off on finding true love for the next eight months?"

"Pretty much." Finn reached over to take Fionna's hand, since she was sitting right next to him. "I figured that we might as well try to talk to you about this first, to see if you could be reasoned with."

The blue-skinned woman fisted her hands and pressed her lips to them, studying them. While this was very unexpected—geez, that Fionna got all of the men!—she could understand where they were coming from. Besides, she wasn't heartless. "Alright. I'll bite." She sat up and raised one hand. "I, the Ice Queen, promise to try my best to not steal any princes before your baby is born." She pointed at them. "On one condition!" A grin crossed her lips. "I want to be the godmother."

"No way!" Fionna protested, sitting up straight. "Cake is gonna be the godmother!"

"Oh come on, she's already the aunt!" Ice Queen pouted at them. "Come on! I wanna be a part of the kid's life! It's not every day that a human is born, you know! This kid will be really important to Ooo and Aaa. The first human child since you two."

The humans looked at each other, smiling. "Yeah," Finn said, unable to take his eyes off the girl. The look in his eyes was…soft…gentle…

The Ice Queen smirked as she looked at him. "I see what's going on here."

The two blinked and looked at her. "What?" they said in unison.

She pointed between them. "This. I see it. A little love connection." She grinned and cackled. "Well, she is having your love child!" She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at them. "Ugh, it's not fair! Fionna gets all the guys!"

"No, I don't!" Fionna protested, her cheeks bright red. She looked at Finn, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not true. None of the guys back in Aaa wanna date me. Gumball won't give me the time of day, and Marshall Lee just likes to tease me."

Finn's face was expressionless as he looked at her, and he just nodded. "I get, it Fi. It's cool, no worries."

Ice Queen just raised an eyebrows at them. Wow. Was Fionna really so oblivious? Well, it was Fionna…so the answer was obviously yes. Whatever. It wasn't her place to point out the obvious. Besides, they were only kids. They had plenty of time to figure things out.

"Anyways," the white-haired woman waved her hand, "back to my original point. I want to be a part of the kid's life. Preferably as the godmother," she threw up her hands at Fionna's pointed look, cutting her off before the girl could speak, "but I know that my chances of that are little to none. So just let me be like…an unofficial aunt or something. Come on!"

Fionna didn't look too pleased about it, but Finn put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not really that big of a deal, right?"

"I guess not," the girl said grudgingly. She sighed and looked at the older woman. "Alright. You can be the kid's godmother."

"Yes!" Ice Queen punched the air with happiness, grinning wide at them. "For that, I promise to be on my best behavior!"

"You better," the younger girl warned the woman, shaking her finger at her. "Cuz if you don't, I don't care if I'm pregnant, no one is going to stop me from coming here to kick your butt!"

The white-haired woman held her hands up in front of herself. "I believe you! Geesh!"

Finn just laughed.

* * *

"Well, that went better than expected," Finn said as he and Fionna walked away from the Ice Kingdom. He was holding her hand, as he had refused to let go of her hand since they had gotten to Aaa.

Fionna nodded, a bemused look on her face. "Yeah…I was expecting it to be a lot worse, you know? But she was actually being pretty reasonable." She rubbed the back of her head. "It's so weird how excited she was about the baby."

"Not really," the boy shook his head. When she gave him an inquisitive look, he went on, "Well, just think about it! If Aaa is anything like Ooo, Gumball creates most, if not all, of the candy people, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"So there probably hasn't been any kids who were actually born in a long time," he reasoned, looking at her. "Our kid will have a real live birth. It's gonna be pretty excited for both of our worlds."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He gave her hand a squeeze, smiling at her. "So! You ready to give up being a heroine?"

"Nope." She sighed, looking down at her stomach and placing her hand on it. "But I guess I gotta, huh? For the kid."

Finn nodded, reaching over to place his free hand over hers. He gave her a soft smile when she looked up at him. "Yeah. I'll take of ya, don't worry."

"I dunno, maybe I should be worried," she teased him, a cheeky grin on her face. She laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her, then she quickly moved out his grasp so that he wasn't touching her anymore. She was determined to try to keep him at arm's length, despite his saying that he wasn't to be with her 24/7. She needed her own space, after all!

The boy did notice this, but he chose to not say anything about it. He looked up at the sky, linking his hands behind his head. "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess I should tell Gumball that I won't be around for the next four months." She frowned a little bit. "He didn't seem very happy when we all found out that I was pregnant. I wonder what his deal was."

"I guess we'll find out." The boy took her hand once again. "C'mon. Let's go talk to him."

**Ice Queen being reasonable? Crazy, right? But I figured "eh, why not?" She is a woman, so she'd have some mothering instincts in her, right? Anyways, I'll see you all next update! Don't forget to leave a review! Peace – Sally White**


	5. Chapter 5: The Inevitable

**Hello hello! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I lost some of my muse for the story, but it's back now, so hurray! I'm hoping to get more writing done before the 12****th**** of this month. That's when my boyfriend will be back home. I hope that I don't the characters too OOC in this chapter. It's my first time trying to write for Marshall Lee! Yes, boys and girls, the Vampire King makes and appearance! Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Sadly.**

**A Whisper and a Clamor  
****By: Sally White a.k.a. RDH**

**Chapter 5: The Inevitable**

"I still don't see why you felt the need to come to me about this."

Fionna glared at Gumball from where she sat. The Prince was sitting on his seat, sipping his tea with his pinky up. His expression was unattached, indifferent, but his eyes…his eyes were harsh as he looked at the human. They looked almost the same as they had when he had found out about her pregnancy. And, frankly, it was pissing her off.

"Look, Gumball, we came here to let you know that I'll be gone for the next four months," she told him again, trying her best to not show how annoyed she was right at this moment. "So if anything or anyone threatens the Candy Kingdom, you'll have to have someone send for me or Finn—"

"I would prefer if you sent for me," Finn cut in, looking at Fionna. He reached over to take her hand, but she quickly put her hand out of his reach when she saw the prince's eyes narrow at them. She didn't want any trouble, after all.

"I will decide what to do when the time comes," Gumball said curtly, taking another sip of his tea. His eyes were hard, cold…an expression that Fionna wasn't used to seeing in the normally very friendly prince.

"Look, dude, what's your deal?" Finn demanded, glaring at Candy Prince. Fionna reached over to punch the boy's shoulder, warning him to back off. But of course he just brushed her off, standing up.

Gumball set his teacup down on its platter, setting both down on the small table at his side. He slowly stood up as well, crossing his arms in front of himself. He looked straight into Finn's eyes, his gaze unwavering. "Do not expect me to give either of you my blessing, or whatever it is that you are wanting. I don't approve of this." He pointed at Fionna's stomach, a deep frown on his face. His eyes were narrowed at the two humans. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't believe in pre-marital…intercourse." He shuddered, as if the word was repulsive to him. "And besides that, you could have done so much better than him, Fionna."

"So you're saying that you see me as like…a whore or something?" Fionna demanded, standing up as well, glaring at the Prince.

"That's not what I said," the pink-haired boy snapped at the girl. But she could see the hesitation in his eyes when he said it, and she looked away as her eyes filled with tears that she tried to hide.

But Finn had seen them.

"YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled at Gumball, grabbing the prince by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. "Don't you dare talk to her that way! You have no right to talk to her like that!"

"I suggest that you let go of me right now or I will call the guards!" Gumball snapped back at Finn, glaring at him. "And I would advise you to hold your tongue."

The boy shook his head, pushing the prince back down into his seat. "No! You're gonna listen to me right now!" He got right up in the older boy's face, glaring right into his eyes. "You have no right to judge anything that Fionna and I decided to do. It was consensual. It was what we both wanted. There was nothing morally wrong with what we did." He lifted his hand and poked Gumball in the chest. "And **YOU** have no right to try to decide what's right for her. After all the times you made her cry. Yeah, Cake told me about all of that. All those times she tried to tell you how she felt only for you to brush her off. Every little thing you ever did to make her cry…" His fists clenched tight, shaking, as if he wanted to hit the prince.

Fionna gasped, her face turning pink. Normally she would have gotten angry about someone saying all of that stuff about her and assumed that they were calling her weak. But this time…she just know that that wasn't what Finn was trying to do.

"I won't make her cry," Finn went on, standing up straight and stepping away from the Candy Prince. "I will never make her cry. I'll make sure that she only smiles from now on." He went over to Fionna and took her hand, refusing to let her pull away from him this time. He gave her a smile before glaring at Gumball again. "And I swear that if you make her cry again, I will make you pay."

"Finn…" the human girl whispered, her cheeks pink and her blue eyes wide as she stared at the human boy.

Gumball was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Well. You certainly have some guts, I'll admit that." He stood up, straightening out his shirt before clasping his hands behind himself. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. And I could tell that you were completely honest." He looked at Fionna, his eyes softer than they had been earlier. "I guess you chose well this time." He held out his hand to Finn. "You have my blessing. Just make sure that you keep your word."

Finn nodded, taking the prince's hand in a firm grip. He didn't smile, but he also didn't frown. "I will. If I ever make her cry, I'm counting on you or Marshall Lee to set me straight."

"You better believe that I'll set you straight!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the new voice. All heads turned to see who was at the door. "Marshall Lee!" they all said in unison.

The vampire was floating a few feet off the ground, laying in the air with his hands behind his back. "Yo." He made a peace sign before floating over to them. "What's all this about? What brings the great heroes of the lands and His Majesty," he bowed sarcastically to the prince, who frowned deeply at the other, "doing all gathered together?"

"It's none of your business, Marshall," Fionna told the boy, giving him an annoyed look. The Vampire King always seemed to have a way of showing up at the most inopportune times of her life. She had just gotten Gumball to accept her pregnancy. She didn't want to have Marshall find out just yet.

"That's what you think, Fifi," Marshall Lee told the girl, floating over to her so that his face was right in front of hers. He smirked at her, lifting her chin up to smirk at her. "But everything that goes on in Aaa is my business."

Finn smacked the other boy's hand away from the girl, glaring at him. "Leave her alone, Marshall. It's none of your business."

The vampire got right in the boy's face, glaring at him. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, human?"

"Alright, break it up," Gumball said, pushing the two other boys apart and standing in between them. He turned to the vampire, giving him a stern look. "Let it go, Marshall Lee."

"Oh, come on!" the gray-skinned boy protested, floating down so that he stood on the ground. "You guys are no fun! I just wanna know what's going on!" He shook his head, pouting a bit. "I always get left out."

"It's none of your business!" Fionna snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the vampire a look.

"Why is it such a big deal if I know or not?" Marshall Lee asked, the look in his eyes genuinely curious now. He looked at Gumball. "What's going on, Bubba?"

"Don't call me that!" the prince snapped at the other boy, his cheeks turning pink. Well, pinker than they already were.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Marshall Lee poked the prince over and over. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me—"

"ENOUGH!" Fionna yelled, glaring at both of the older boys.

"Fionna's pregnant!" Gumball blurted out, then looked horrified. He looked at the girl. "Fionna, I'm sorry!"

Fionna groaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Way to go, Gumball."

Marshall Lee blinked. "Wait. What?" He looked at Fionna, his eyes wide. "You're-?" He looked at Gumball, who blinked at him, then at Finn. The human boy tried to avoid the vampire's eyes.

Marshall Lee's eyes narrowed, turning red. "Finn…" His body morphed into a giant bat, his eyes glinting with murderous intent. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Uh oh! Marshall Lee is not pleased with this news! What will Finn do about this? Please remember to review so I know what you guys do and don't like about this story. Peace – Sally White**


	6. Chapter 6: On My Own

**Hello hello! I am back with another chapter of this story! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this, I feel bad about it, I really do. But I hope that this chapter will make up for the long wait I made you endure. It's pretty angsty, but there's also fluff! Anyways, please enjoy it! I'll update when I can, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Sadly.**

**A Whisper and a Clamor  
****By: Sally White a.k.a. RDK**

**Chapter 6: On My Own**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Finn's eyes went wide as Marshall Lee when all crazy-vampire-bat on him. He jumped back and drew his sword, ready to fight. He wouldn't back down. "Come fight me, Marshall Lee! I'm not afraid of you!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!" the vampire king screeched, and he started to charge at the human boy.

Finn let out a battle cry as he started to charge back at the vampire. This was it, his chance to prove himself to—

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER, YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Marshall Lee quickly turned back to normal, falling on his face on the floor. "Oof!" He quickly sat up, his red eyes full of fear. "Oh Glob…"

Finn stopped, too, putting his sword down and blinking, looking at Fionna.

The blonde girl stood a few feet away from them, her shoulders heaving as she breathed hard, her blue eyes sharp, and her lips turned down in a deep frown. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side, and altogether she just looked very, very displeased with them.

She glared at Marshall Lee, lifting a hand to point at him. "You!" She pointed at her side. "Come. Here."

The vampire hurried over to stand at her side. She reached up and grabbed his ear, which made him howl out in pain. "Ow ow ow! Fi!"

"Hush!" she snapped at him, dragging him out of the room. "You and I need to talk. NOW."

Finn just watched them go before turning to the Prince. "Dude…what just happened?"

"Never piss off a pregnant woman, Finn," Gumball said solemnly, his face dead serious. "You do NOT want to feel that wrath. Trust me."

"What do you think she's talking to him about?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Fionna, let go!"

"Oh, knock it off, you big baby!" the human girl snapped at the vampire boy, dragging him down the hall. She looked for an empty room and she finally found a closet that was mostly empty. She dragged the male into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. She quickly turned on the lights.

Marshall Lee looked around then looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Oh my, Fionna, dragging me into a closet? Naughty naughty~"

"Oh, shut up!" Fionna snapped at him, her cheeks turning pink. She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning deeply at him. "Listen, I just want to talk to you, okay?"

He floated up into the air, linking his hands behind his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so that he was face to face with her. She glared at him, her face serious. "Listen up, Marshall Lee! This isn't some kind of game! This is serious!" She let go of him, placing one hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Marshall. This isn't some kind of joke. This is serious."

His face changed from a lazy expression to one of concern, and he floated down so that his body was level with her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Fi. Look, I'm sorry that I tried to kill your baby daddy—"

"Marshall!"

"Sorry, geez! I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He lifted his hands in front of himself, in self-defense. "But really, I'm sorry that I tried to attack Finn. I just…" He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you know how I am…" He looked at her, deep emotion in his eyes.

Fionna's expression softened and she lifted a hand to lightly touch his face. "I know, Marshall. I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you. But you didn't say anything about wanting to be serious, and I…I moved on."

The vampire sighed and nodded, gently moving her hand away from his face. "I know. And I don't blame you." He gave her a soft smile. "But you can't blame me for being jealous, right?" He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at her, his eyes almost…soft. "So…a baby, huh? Are you scared?"

"Terrified," she confessed to him, leaning back against a wall. She put both hands on her stomach, looking at it. "But…I know that I'll be okay. Finn's gonna take care of me. He's not gonna leave me all by myself with this kid."

"You really like him, huh?"

She nodded, her cheeks turning pink. "Yeah…I do. He's a good guy, a hero, like me. He gets me, you know? I think that's why we got along so well when we first met. We understand each other. We understand our need and love for adventure, and we understand the need we have to save people and make their lives better." She smiled sweetly, her eyes soft and warm. "He's so good to me, you know? He doesn't treat me like I'm some fragile doll, or like some butch lady. He just…he treats me like a regular girl. I love it…"

"You love him," Marshall Lee said softly, his voice filled with awe and caring.

She gasped when he said that, her eyes going wide. Then they filled up with tears and she nodded, laughing almost harshly. "Yeah." She wiped roughly at her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I do." She let out a sound that was like a laugh and a sob. "Oh Glob…I love him!"

The vampire tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled with confusion. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Because it is!" Fionna looked at him, tears still in her eyes. "He doesn't love me, Marshall."

"Um, what?" Marshall Lee gave her a look. "Seriously, Fionna? You're carrying his kid. I'm pretty sure he loves you."

The human shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Marshall, after we…did it…I told him that it was a mistake…and he agreed with me. And when I found out I was pregnant I told him that he didn't have to be with me...and he agreed."

Marshall opened his mouth to say something, then just shook his head. "I think this is something that you guys are going to have to figure out yourselves." He floated over to the door and unlocked it. "Come on, let's get back to them. They probably think that you've killed me."

She managed to laugh at that, wiping away the last of her tears. "I can't say that I blame them for thinking that. Any other day, I would have."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

About an hour later, the two humans wished their friends good bye then started off back to the portal to Ooo. Finn had taken hold of Fionna's hand and swung them between them, whistling a tune. "Well, that went better than expected."

The girl nodded, smiling over at him. "Yeah, I guess it did. So…what now?"

"Now we got back to Ooo and get you comfortable in our house." He looked at her, grinning wide. "It'll be great! You still a few months before you start showing, so we can go on all sorts of adventures! And I'll make sure you and the baby won't get hurt."

She stopped walking, which caused him to stop. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me."

He blinked but quickly hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's no big deal," he murmured softly to her, a soft smile on his face.

After a few long moments, she let of him and pulled away. He reluctantly let her go, still smiling. But he immediately took her hand again, and she didn't pull away from him.

They started walking to the portal once again, a comfortable silence between them.

When they were close, Finn looked at the girl. "Hey, Fionna? What did you and Marshall Lee talk about?"

She smiled softly, not looking at him. "Oh, it was nothing important…"

**And thus ends the first "arc" of this story. The next "arc" will start in the next chapter. And I think we all have one question on our minds: when will they confess? Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Peace – Sally White**


End file.
